


The Last Gear

by TheBraillebarian



Series: Magnus Hammersmith’s No Good Very Bad Day [1]
Category: Metalocalypse (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:14:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27260050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBraillebarian/pseuds/TheBraillebarian
Summary: A fairy tale of sorts, from one Klokateer to another.
Series: Magnus Hammersmith’s No Good Very Bad Day [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2014174
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	The Last Gear

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [plupluru’s chilling art](https://plupluru.tumblr.com/post/633159238773080064/kloktober-days-26-and-27-happy-ending-or).

The last Gear has no voice.  
He does not speak nor scream.  
They say his tongue was ripped out by a rabid fan.  
They say his throat was crushed by a falling stage support.  
They say he was electrocuted and his brain won’t carry words to his lips.  
They say you will hear him speak just before you die.  
They say he has nothing to talk about.

The last Gear has no heart.  
He has no companion among his fellows, he seeks no body to warm his empty cell at night.  
They say his blood is ice.  
They say his heart beats for nothing, not even our Lords.  
They say there is a hole through his chest that beats at its edges like the hollow in a drum.  
They say he cut it out with his own hands.  
They say it is terribly broken.

The last Gear has but one eye.  
His gaze is sharp, all seeing, his other eye a pale marble under the hood.  
They say he can see your thoughts with that blind eye.  
They say if you look into it he will siphon out your soul, leave you an animate husk.  
They say you will see your true self reflected in his dead gaze.  
They say he cannot cry.  
They say someone punched him really hard.

The last Gear is branded on his back.  
After him, the great forge went cold.  
They say our Lords did him the honour with their own hands.  
They say it is seared black down to his very bones.  
They say when it was done the iron shattered.  
They say the iron chilled in his blood.  
They say he came to us with the brand already carved into his skin.

The last Gear has already died.  
He is warm to the touch but no man lives in that shell.  
They say he was an experiment.  
They say the stitches are under his skin.  
They say he was born to be only this.  
They say he traded with the devil to be given this sacred duty.  
They say he killed himself.

The last Gear has blood on his hands.  
Under his gloves the nails are always crusted red.  
They say he has murdered every cell mate he’s been assigned.  
They say he is sent on secret missions for our Lords.  
They say he tears and gouges at his own flesh, so great is his bloodlust.  
They say he is a cannibal.  
They say he stabbed a guy once.

The last Gear is a musician.  
He alone of us all has the audacity to make music at the feet of our Lords.  
They say you can hear him in the depths of night.  
They say his music will drive you mad.  
They say he is a prisoner for daring to challenge our masters.  
They say in hushed whispers that he is better.  
They say he plays guitar.

The last Gear has no name.  
He came to us with nothing, answers to no number.  
They say his name was Eddie.  
They say it was Eric.  
They say nobody knows.  
They say he used to be famous.  
They say it doesn’t matter anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> I yell about this show and sometimes post fanart on tumblr at [metalrat](http://metalrat.tumblr.com). :)


End file.
